The Little Anthropologist in the Lab
by Ninja93
Summary: Angela and Hodgins invent something sinister. *I don't own Bones ;.;* I suck at summeries.
1. Chapter 1

**~*R&R and anyone who does will get a virtual Booth bear!*~**

Dr. Temperance Brennan couldn't concentrate. It was late and the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal lab was nearly empty. The other inhabitants were currently making loud clanging and drilling noises. She stared at the blank word document for a second longer before going to investigate.

Raising a brow she found the noise's origin to be her best friend Angela's office. She stepped into the cluttered office noticing right away the mass of wires and tubbing where the angelator had once stood.

"Fire it up!" Hodgins call's from below the machine. The machine hums to life shooting a beam of light right at her, knocking her off her feet and into unconsiouness.

Angela turned off the machine after hearing a small thud. Looking around she saw the small form of someone on her office floor. Tearing off her protective goggles she ran over to the small body. "Oh god, HODGINS!"

Jack Hodgins never ran so fast in his life. He was by Angela's side in what felt like a flash. He looked a the body on the floor and nearly fainted. A six year old little girl lay on the floor in a pile of over sized cloths, her alburn hair splayed out as if she had been knocked backward.

"I think...I think this is Brennan." Angela says, shocked. Just as Hodgins was about to replie little Brennan stirred into consiousness. "Sweetie?"

"Ange...what happened?" Brennan asked, her voice young a crisp though her missing front teeth caused a small lisp when she spoke.

"I don't know, can you tell me the last thing you remember?" Angela asks and Brennan thinks for a second.

"Coming in here...to see what all the noise was about." Brennan sat up with a small frown. Her body felt different. When the neck of her shirt slipped away she moved quickly to regain some form of cover, pulling her blue jeffersonian lab coat up she blushed. "What happened to me?"

"It's a long story, lets get you some cloths first Dr. B." Hodgins suggested and Brennan had to agree, she couldn't talk to them half naked. "I'll have someone deliver something."

Nearly an hour had gone by before a weary looking man brought a few bags full of cloths to Angela's office. Hodgins was muscled out of the office while Angela turned her back to give the little doctor privacy. Brennan looked down at her cloths, a blue t-shirt that was just a little to long and a pair of dark blue jeans that covered her feet half-way. Luckily the man had remember to buy under garmets, socks, and a pair of red converse.

"Now can you tell me what happened?" Brennan asked impatiently crossing her arms. They had decided to move to Brennan's office to store her larger cloths. Sitting on the couch Brennan scowled at her feet that only just met the edge of the couch.

"We were working on projecting youth onto someone...you know give some old person a good time before they died. You stepped into the energy source and it kinda..." Hodgins trailed off under Brennan's steely glare. The child looked demented. Her shining baby blue eyes seemed to hold a vast knowledge no other child held.

"Can you fix me?" Brennan asked looking to Angela.

"The system will reverse itself in about a week so you should be fine. In the mean time your Hodgins' neice." Angela says and Brennan makes a face.

"What are we gonna tell Booth?" She asked with a worried expression that nearly melted the two adults.

"Tell Booth what?" A voice said from the doorway. All three head swivled around to see Booth standing in the doorway. His hair was mussed up and he was wearing pajama's. "Where's Bones?"

"Umm...uh she went...to Hawaii! She went to Hawaii!" Angela says a little to quickly. Booth didn't buy it one bit.

"She left on a book tour late last night. Angela was supposed to keep it a secret because Dr. B wanted to surprise you with her manuscript." Hodgins explains with a quick cover story.

Booth seemed to believe Hodgins but his eyes fell on the little girl watching him from the couch. "Hello there I'm special agent Seely Booth ma'am." He says in a mock authority tone, kneeling in front of her.

Brennan crossed her arms, "I'm not an invalid you don't have to speak to me as such."

Booth seemed taken aback, "Have you been hanging around Bones?"

Hodgins and Angela were frantically shaking their heads behind Booth's back. "In a way yes." Brennan finally answered with a confused glance to the two.

Booth grined as Hodgins decieded to explain, "This is my neice Jessica, she's staying with me for awhile."

"Cool. So Bones when did you revert to a kidergarten kid?" Booth asks, somehow keeping a straight face.

"It was Angela and Hodgins' fault!" Brenna exclaimed pointing at them.

**~*So should I continue?*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~*Booth bears to everyone! =D And I almost always rate my stories as 'M' just in case, I have the habit of putting random violence and colorful language where it doesn't belong.*~**

Booth stared in shock at his tiny partner. He was on his way home with her in the passenger seat of his SUV. Since she couldn't go home in her condition she would be staying the night with him and his son Parker. Though the boy was already asleep he would probably sense the other woman/child and come running.

"Watch the road!" Brennan exclaimed, holding tightly to her seat belt. "Geez Booth are you trying to get us killed! This is why I should always drive!"

"I've got it Bones! And you can't even reach the pedal's!" Booth exclaimed watching as Brennan stuck her tongue out at him childishly. Booth reached over and ruffled her hair with a devious grin.

"Hey!" She cried, trying to push his large hand away. Booth laughed before looking back to the road.

"Parker's gonna flip when he see's you!" He said changing the subject as he pulled the SUV into the parking garage of his apartment building.

"You left Parker alone?" She asked pausing in the act of unbuckling her seat belt.

"He's asleep. That kid could sleep through an earthquake." Booth says resisting the urge to hold her little hand.

"We don't have very many earthquakes in D.C. Booth." Brennan mumbled watching the floor go by. Booth's big hand took her's, his urge taking control.

"It's gonna be alright Bones you'll see." He murmured looking briefly into her baby blue eyes.

They stepped into his darkened apartment as quietly as possible. It was no use, a head of unruly hair was already dashing toward them with a grin. "Daddy!" He exclaimed happily hugging his father before eyeing Brennan.

"Parker this is Jessica." Booth explained cheerfully. "She's gonna be staying with us for a little while."

Parkers eyes widened, "REALLY!?" He squealed with all the happiness a little boy could have. He grabbed Brennan's hand and practically dragged her to his room all the while rattling on about lego's and spongebob. Booth grinned, waving when Brennan looked back at him helplessly.

**~*Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I can't seem to get the gears running so mabey the next chapter will be longer =D*~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**~*I just chopped wood =D my team finally trusts me with an axe!!*~**

Brennan didn't remember the lab being so large. It was bad enough she was almost shorter than Parker, now she had to contend with desks and stray squints. This was going to be a problem for the small doctor.

The bad thing about this situation was that she had been sperated from Booth and Parker. She was now sitting on the steps of the Jeffersonain because the security guy wouldn't let her into the lab.

"Hey little girl! Are you lost?" A man said. She jumped, not noticing his aproach.

"No." She grumbled keeping her voice weary.

"Why don't you come with me into the lab. Mabey we could get you something to eat." The man said kindly offering her his hand. Brennan couldn't resist taking it.

* * *

"Bones?" Booth called as he stepped from the front door of the Jeffersonain. He dialed his phone quickly, it rang twice before Angela answered.

"'Booth! Did you find her?'" The artist asked quickly before he had a chance to say anything. He looked around again, with no sign of the tiny anthropologist he sighed.

"No, she's not here either." Booth grumbled, his mood souring considerably.

* * *

Brennan cursed herself for being so stupid. Her day had gone from bad to worse thanks to the guy currently kidnapping her. Or trying. He was dragging her through the lab toward the car park.

Angela rounded the corner, spoting them instantly, "Bren?"

"Angela!" Brennan called in relief. She twisted the guy's hand, breaking three fingers while forcing him to his knees. His screams atracted un-needed atteion to the small child.

Booth came running into the lab, the scene before him was so comical the FBI agent had to laugh. "C'mon Jessie! I leave you alone for five seconds and you go and get yourself in trouble!"

"You left me alone for five minutes Booth, not five seconds!" Brennan said indignantly.

"Whatever mini-Bones. Hodgins is showing Parker his fungus stuff, wanna go check it out?" Booth asks with a glint of mischief in his eyes. Angela watched the child/woman run the idea through her mind several times in a two second period before agreeing. Booth took her hand and led her to where Hodgins and Parker were on the forensic platform.

Parker had one of the medico-legal labs child issue lab coat's on. Booth helped Brennan into hers with a grin. Picking her up he stood her on the stool on the opposite side of Hodgins, much to her protest. Hodgins smiled ruefully at the tiny doctor before going back to his explaination to Parker.

"Do you know what this is?" Hodgins asked, turning the microscope to Brennan.

"Sarcoscypha coccinea, an ascomycete." Brennan mumbled sliding the microscope away. "Basic bread mold." Hodgins grinned down at his tiny friend before letting Parker see.

"Who's this?" Cam asked from behind the small group. Booth nearly jumped out of his skin, dropping the pen he had been playing with to the floor.

"This is Jessica, Hodgins' niece." He explained, trying to keep his voice even.

"I only gave Parker clearance to be up here, and incase you haven't noticed, there's a dead body over there!" Cam nearly growled at Booth so the children wouldn't hear.

"Cause of death seems to be blunt force truma to the front of the cranium." Brennan murmurs as she looks over at the body. Zack stepped in her way, unintenionally blocking her view.

"Where's Dr. Brennan?" He asked, slightly bewildered.

"Home. Why? Do you need her?" Cam asks, taking the file from Zack. Brennan's face flushed with anger as she watched them.

"Simmer down mini-Bones." Booth says pressing a finger to his lips to signal her need to remain silent. Instead of staying silent she grabbed the file from Cam's hands, reading it through it while the others watched, gob smacked.

"This man played golf, every weekend. His L2 and L5 vertebrea seem to be damaged by some sort of wire, likely piano. The skull is in good shape all things considered, Angela shouldn't have a problem with the facial reconstruction." She finished handing the file back to Cam.

"Bones. Angela's office. Now." Booth ordered carrying her under his arm. She struggled to get free. Halfway through the door she chomped down on his arm causing the grown man to drop her. Brennan stuck her tongue out at him before turning to see Angela.

"Sweetie?" Angela snickered as she watched the childish display. "What did you do now?"

"Booth did it!"

**~*Reviews make the plot bunnies happy, you wouldn't like them when their angry. *Shudder* So...much fur...*~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**~*My little brother won't let me watch the new Bones!!! *~**

Brennan sat on a stool facing the farthest corner from the angelator. She scowled at the now boring wallpaper, this was all Booth's fault. She now felt extremly light headed.

* * *

Cam's face was red. Not with humiliation or flattery but with anger. She glared at the small child in the corner. Something about the kid seemed to just tick her off. What was worse was that this 'Jessica' was right.

With the expression of a lost puppy Zack had found everything she had said conclusive, "She didn't even look at the body!" Cam protested and Booth couldn't help but grin.

"Well you better find her sunday best because that puppy is testifying." Caroline Julian, prosecutor and friend to the squint squad and Booth, said with a file in her hand. Jessica's findings had practically solved the case.

"No way," Cam said in absolute awe, "There's no way the jury will go for that!"

"Cherie, the jury tends to love children! This new squint of yours is gonna testify whether you like it or not." Julian stated matter-o-factly before walking off, leaving the Pathologist more than a little dazed.

* * *

"Are you ready to behave now sweetie?" Angela asked approaching the tiny anthropologist. Brennan looked at her with all the innocence in the world, her wise eye's completly gone.

"Who are you?"

"Oh god, stay here!" Angela exclaimed before running to find Booth and Hodgins. Practically dragging the two into her office.

"Ange?" Brennan asked, the innocence gone. "What's going on?"

"Your going on trial!" Angela covered quickly with an uneasy grin. "Are you feelin' alright?"

Brennan hoped down from the stool with a confused look, "Yes why do you ask?"

"No reason." The artist answered a little to quickly. Parker ran into the room dragging a very uncomfortable looking Zack behind him.

"Daddy look! I founded Dr. Bones' buddy!" He exclaimed with a proud grin. Booth grinned bac at his son, patting Zack on the shoulder as he bent down to look Parker in the eyes.

"This is Zackaroni! He helps Dr. Bones with all her bonesy stuff." Booth said as his son's eyes widened in awe.

"Really?" Parker asked, looking up to Zack who seemed to relax slightly.

"It's true, I _can _be a little helpful." Zack murmured with a small smile. The boy reminded him of his younger brothers. He seemed to sense the others watching him and began to fidgit. "I have to go... look at some bones." He excused himself quickly.

Brennan burst into a fit of giggles, startling the others, "Who'd wanna work wif bones?"

"Huston we have a problem." Hodgins breathed as the watched the small girl.

**~**~**


	5. Chapter 5

**~*I am back! And I barely dodged the lightning strike! I hope you enjoy this small chapter I will try to update more regularly*~**

Angela's eye's were like saucers as she looked at the little anthropologist, Booth mirrored her expression perfectly. Hodgins had the dignity to look faint. All the while Brennan and Parker ran around playing a new game of tag. She giggled as the younger Booth managed to tag her shoulder.

Booth cleared his throat, "Wh-when is she supposed to revert back again?"

"A day or two," Hodgins replied, still shell shocked, "You guys saw that too, right?"

Angela nodded in a fast jerking motion while Booth opted for the deer-in-headlights look. Hodgins swallowed as Brennan tagged Parker on an out stretched arm. No one spoke for a long moment.

"We're screwed, boned, nails are in the coffin, dead, pushing daises, kicking the bucket-"

"Hodgins!" Angela and Booth exclaimed and the entomologist looked at them with wide blue eyes.

"What's going on?" A very grown up voice asked. They looked toward where Brennan stood with a confused Parker. Her eye's held the knowledge of age yet again as she looked at them quizzically.

Hodgins stumbled over his words, Angela clamped her mouth shut and looked at Booth. "No-nothing! Why do you always assume something is wrong?" The FBI agent asked anxiously. Temperance gestured toward her small body with an incredulious look, "Ah! Yes there's that-that small problem but hey you'll be all fixed up in a jiffy so don't worry."

Brennan shared a look with Parker, the young boy's brow was raised worriedly, "Uh-oh." He murmured.

Brennan turned back to the trio with an equally worried expression, "You only say 'jiffy' when something bad has happened."

Hodgins and Angela looked toward Booth with surprise written on their faces, the agent grimaced. He was saved from an explanation as Brennan sat down with a drowsy look. Her cheeks were a slight pink color, "Hey Bones what's wrong?" He asked and Brennan shrugged. Parker sat beside her with a worried expression that matched his fathers.

"If you'd stop spinning I'd tell you." She grumbled before everything went topsy turvy.

**~*Ooooh cliffhanger! =D R&R please*~ **


End file.
